Bijuu Care
by t recorder
Summary: Alone figure walking discoveres two five year olds that have the powers of demons, he and his friend end up raising them, but they may be a legondary type of human that all demons are after, this is there life from then on... followes the manga.
1. Realization

**I could not find any good stories like this with out them being Youi so here you go, also if you do not already know, i have another accouint on here with my firends and our combined stories, mine is not posted yet, but check the account out any way. its called confusingbackgrounds**

* * *

**Bijuu care**

**By trecorder**

**Chapter one: realization**

It was late in hour as the sun settled for rest, not up for a battle with his sister the moon. A lone walker traveled down the path near a small rest stop, his back against the sun.

He wore a rice weaved heat covering his eyes and most of his sandy blonde hair. His hair was pulled into a pony tail at the nap of his neck and hung to his shoulder blades. He wore a black turtleneck sleeveless shirt and the pants of a traditional gi. The pants were white with a black belt at the top. He had a sword strapped to his back. The handle was tan with red lines crossing each other. When unsheathed one would see the black E shaped seals on it.

This was no ordinary traveler however, if he would remove his hat and one would see his face, they would run screaming in the other direction. His eye lids were outline in a thin black, his eyes were yellow, with a black cross in the center, and at each space was a dot.

His ears were pointed.

He was the fierce demon lord of the desert; in the land of wind. His name was Shukaku, lord of the sand.

Simple black sandals covered his feet. He passed a bush when he stopped as it began to move. He blinked at it then kept walking thinking it was merely a squirrel. He was heading to the land of fire. Were his friend/rival lived. The demon of the woods, Kyuubi.

He halted in his thoughts when he heard shouting up head. He glanced up to see a few wagons with people sitting in it. His eye sight allowed him to see they were wearing chains. The men driving the carts were shouting about something.

Shukaku snorted humans and their tendencies to enslave people. He kept walking when the bush near him moved again. He had noticed that now it was not animal, he was being followed. He almost reached for his sword when he noticed bright blue eyes staring at him.

He blinked and squatted near the bush and looked at the eyes, as he blinked they blinked. Shukaku reached out his hand inside the bush as the eyes retreated and he felt something clamp onto his hand. He blinked twice then yelled in pain.

He yanked on his hand, but the thing didn't let go, instead it came out of the bush with him. He fell over to see a little human boy sitting in his lap, biting his hand.

The little boy had bright blue eyes, blonde hair and on his face was three lines on each side of his face that made Shukaku wonder. They looked similar to the ones his demon friend had.

He shook his hand a little, but the boy only growled in a human like way.

"Alright ya little cretin, let go." He said narrowing his eyes.

The boy only blinked and bit harder. Shukaku's eyes darkened and turned red.

"I said let go ya little brat," he pushed on the boys head trying to pull the kid off.

The little boy should have only been five in human years yet he acted like a new born fox demon. Clamping down on the first thing in contact.

His yelling had apparently caught the slave drivers attention for two were walking over now.

"Hey thanks stranger for catching this brat, had run away. Let go now Naruto, you brat."

The kid, now know as Naruto shook his head, still not letting go of his hand. The men seemed to get fed up and one lashed out and back handed the little boy. Naruto let go of Shukaku hand and flew a little bit, landing on the bush.

Shukaku thought this was a little uncalled for. The man was about to grab the boy when a weak strip of sand lifted of the ground and hovered over the fallen boy. Shukaku was now greatly intrigued. He glanced over at the carts to see… a human boy no older than five controlling the sand.

"Stop that Gaara," said one of the men reaching for little boy. The little boy had dark rimed eyes, was pale and red hair, a tattoo was on the side his head but Shukaku couldn't see it that well. The man reaching for the boy was stopped when a much stronger and thicker shield of sand hovered in the air.

Everyone glanced over that the man who had been deemed harmless, his hand in the air, shaped like he was holding something.

Shukaku lifted up his head and looked at the man about to reach the little boy who could control sand.

"I would not step one step farther if I was ya human." Shukaku growled out. "Now tell me all ya know on this Naruto and Gaara"

On of the men gulped and said

"We picked them up in a villager, the villagers said a man showed up and just dumped them off, Gaara can control sand and comes form Suna and Naruto comes from Konoha, we don't know what he can do, we were taking them to the land of mist.

Shukaku nodded and lowered his hand, but the sand still hovered. He reached to his sword on his back and drew it and his lifted his head fully, his eyes now red with the gold and black pupils.

"Tell me, pitiful humans, do you wish to die slowly or quickly."

The slave drivers looked stunned and that was all Shukaku needed. In a second he was now longer standing in the road but moving about at inhuman speed, cutting down each of the slave drivers with his sword.

"That was not much of a challenge as I assumed it would be." He mumbled flicking the blood of the sword and sheathing it.

The walked over to the wagons and broke the chains on the prisoners who ran off in terror into the woods and down the path. All besides two.

Naruto, who was still out of it in the bush and Gaara who was staring at Shukaku's sand shield in wonder?

Shukaku walked over to Gaara and looked at his eyes; they were rimmed in dark black like his and his eyes were a green-blue.

"Are ya demon or Human Gaara?"

The boy mumbled something under his breath but Shukaku heard it all the same. "Monster"

When Gaara looked at the sand lord, he could see what was carved into the boys fore head. The kanji character for the word Love.

Shukaku shook his head and looked at the boy named Naruto. His friend might be able to tell what they were for no human should have been able to control the sand like he did.

"Come Gaara; let us see if the human kit is alright"

Shukaku walked over to the little blonde boy and pulled him out of the bush; he grabbed the boy's wrist and felt for a pulse. When he found one he nodded and looked at the red haired boy. Who, he now realized was also five looking.

"Alright, I have done my good deed for the next century; ya'll can beat it now."

Shukaku stood, lowered his hat just as the boy Naruto opened his eyes. Naruto looked up at Shukaku then looked at the dead slave drivers and his eyes welled up in tears.

Shukaku rolled his eyes under his hat at human's naïve children and began to walk away.

The walked around the abandon wagon and untied the horses. He pulled of the reins and whispered to them in the demonic tongue. The horses snorted and took of into the woods.

He nodded and then sighed; elves language would have been much more calming to the animals then his tongue. He sighed again realizing that was two good deeds in one day, dang, and the elves were starting to get to him.

He would have walked away but he noticed both Gaara and Naruto were standing closer to him. He narrowed his brow and walked away.

About a mile later he heard a pitter patter of small feet and turned to see the two children.

His monition with his hands to stay then kept walking, a little bit later they were still following him and he walked faster, they were running now but still following.

He halted abruptly and they crashed into his legs. He spun around on his heel and bent down to their level and pointed at them.

"Now listen here kits, I an't the one you want to follow."

Naruto just opened his mouth and clamped on to his hand. He shook his hand but the little brat didn't let go.

"Let's not start this again."

The boy looked like he wasn't letting go anytime soon. Shukaku sighed and then pulled Naruto closer and then grabbed Gaara.

"Kit, if ya want me to carry ya, let go of the hand" Naruto instantly let go.

"Figures" he mumbled lifting the two humans on to each hip. "I take ya to my friend then he can take care of ya."

Shukaku then continued to trek to the human village known as konoha, his friends manor was on the mountain behind it. In the abandoned fox temple. Ironically playing home to the fox lord.

Shukaku had reached the massive gates of the human fortress when he noticed both Gaara and Naruto were asleep.

He glanced up at the guards who were use to his yearly visits only to see them staring at the two boys in his arms, particular Naruto.

"What ya looking at, human" he growled, the boy named Gaara stirred briefly then promptly stuck his thumb in his mouth, and Shukaku found he thinking it was rather cute.

As he walked up the mountain he noticed someone walking down the stares leading to the Kyuubi's home.

The man wore red armor over a black gi with his clan's symbol on the sleeves, the red and white Uchiha Fan. One was never to sure if the Uchiha clan was human, demon or half demons. Really dark elves

The mans hair was waist long, black and unruly. It covered his left eye. The right eye was black at the moment.

The man stopped and so did Shukaku

"Hello Uchiha" Shukaku sneered "get rejected by Kyuubi again"

The man did not answer to the double meaning jest by the sand lord, just stared at the blonde boy in his arms.

Shukaku shifted then began walking again, what was up with people in this village staring at Naruto.

He reached the temple/home and looked at the red roof and white walls.

"YO, FOXIE, GET YOU NINE TAIL ASS OUT HERE" Shukaku screamed.

Their was a grunt and the human form of the demon lord appeared at the door.

He had long red hair pulled into a low pony tail at mid head. He wore a red and white gi and a black sword was at his waist. His red eyes flashed in a annoyed manor till he saw the humans in the sand demons arms.

"What do you got there Shukaku"

"Two very interesting humans I picked up on my way here, the one with red hair can control the sand like me, and the blonde, Naruto, bit me"

The last statement got Kyuubi to burst into laughs.

"Yeah, Yeah laugh it up fox boy, you get him"

This stopped the laughter and made the demon look bemused.

"Look, scream at me all ya want, after I put these two down."

Kyuubi let Shukaku in and he placed them on the soft mats on the floor, Naruto instantly searched for his companion with his hand while Gaara did the same, their hands touched then they were still again.

Kyuubi blinked then whispered to his friend

"Come let us talk in another room, you can tell me what the hell happened"

They both went into the kitchen and sat at the table on the floor in the back corner near a window.

Shukaku told his tale to his friend who nodded every now and then and seemed to be thinking.

"So I was thinking" continued Shukaku "since Naruto has the same lines on his face ya do, ya takes'em in."

Kyuubi starred at his friend to see if he was joking and noticed his friend was serious.

"And let me guess, you take Gaara in"

The sand lord nodded and took a sip of the sake Kyuubi had poured, Kyuubi himself was drinking tea.

The fox lord sighed and said

"I will sleep on it, why don't you stay the night and I will give you the answer tomorrow after I see how this…Naruto acts." He continued again after a thought "though he seems ok, if he bit you"

"Hahaha laugh it up lover boy, I saw Uchiha on my way up, and did he finally realize he was gay for you"

Kyuubi let out a small chuckle then turned serious

"No he was talking about me giving the village control to him and getting rid of the human clans in this village"

Shukaku looked stunned and said

"But, Konoha belongs to the humans and the light elves rule the land of fire, not demons nor dark elves"

Kyuubi nodded

"I think he misses the time when Dark Elves shared the rule of the land of fire and over humans till I came and gave it to the humans. He was saying this because I have made my home here and all I need to take control of this village was the fox Jinchuuriki, what ever that is"

Shukaku chuckled

"Yes, a human who hold the power of the…foxes…" he glanced at his friend who had seemed to come to the same conclusion

"When I walked into Konoha, people starred at Naruto, and Uchiha was staring at him to. Ya don't think"

Kyuubi got up, followed by Shukaku into the room were the two little boys slept. They had shifted again to wear Gaara had his small head in Naruto's shoulder and Naruto had his arm lying on Gaara's stomach.

"You know my old friend" said Kyuubi "I think they just might be"

* * *

**whats up review please. **


	2. Decision

**Here is chapter two for you all, I really like this story so tell me what you think and if there is anything funny you would like to see happen to the characters as they grow before they go to the acadamy, **

* * *

**Chapter two: **

The sun rose high as dawn broke reviling a new day to the world. Gaara blinked as the sun hit him and he looked around wondering were he was, the last he remembered was the man… the man. He shot up looking around.

The room he was in was white with a few red drapes hanging from the ceiling along with golden tassels. The floor was covered in soft padding.

A few columns littered the room and the rice paper doors were two sides. In front of him, and behind him, on his far left was a hallway, the same with his right, their were red archways above each entrance, a little bit way from the hallways were stairs curbing up to meet at the second floor balcony, he could see it stretched fat into the house, probably to rooms.

He looked on the floor next to him to see Naruto sprawled on the floor, his hands spread wide, like his feet, drool pouring out of his mouth.

He heard voices coming from the left hall way so he stood and followed them.

A little bit into the hallway he found him self at a turn of, he could keep going strait of turn right into a kitchen, the voices were coming from the kitchen so he followed them. One the left side of the kitchen was a table under a big window over looking a garden.

Sitting at the table was the man that had saved them and another man, one with long red hair in a pony tail at his mid head, and red eyes, he had the same lines on his face as Naruto. He was drinking something that smelled heavenly to the starving five year old.

He stood in the door way till the one that had rescued them noticed him.

"Well, Kyuubi, look what has graced us with his presence, morning Gaara?"

Gaara blinked at actually being addressed.

"Would you like some tea kit" the red haired one asked. Gaara glanced around then pointed to himself. The man nodded.

Gaara had to hold back a smile as he walked to the table were the man gave him a cup to the red haired boy. The boy took a sip of the warm liquid and instantly felt relieved.

"Ok Kit, my name is Shukaku" said the sand blonde haired man who had saved Gaara and Naruto.

"And I am Kyuubi" said the red head.

"Gaara, the monster" he muttered in a low voice

The two blinked and then looked at one another. Kyuubi sat down and looked directly into Gaara's eyes.

"Gaara, who told you, you were a monster?'

"Every one" his voice was dry, having not used it very often.

"Listen Kit, if anyone is a monster its, me and Kyuubi, were Demons, ya see"

Gaara blinked, now that they had stated it, it seemed so obvious, but Gaara couldn't find it in him to be afraid.

The three were interrupted by a loud crash then some one screaming.

The two demons were up and out into the hall by the time Gaara stood.

When all three reached the hall Naruto was sitting to one of the candle stick holders, which was lying on the floor. He was crying.

Kyuubi, for some reason that was unclear to him, walked over to the crying boy and picked him up. The boy calmed down and looked into the red eyes of the fox demon lord and…smiled. He giggled and pulled on the bangs that Kyuubi had.

Kyuubi looked at his friend who was chuckling under his breath and the little red head boy standing just behind the sand demons pant leg.

Gaara clutched the man or demon named Shukaku, the one who could summon sand just like him, only stronger.

"So Kyuubi, made a decision?" asked Shukaku as Gaara looked up at him.

The red head man holding Naruto, who was still pulling on his hair, gave a sigh and said.

"Yes, I will watch the Kit; I have a strange curiosity towards the boy."

Gaara blinked and looked at Naruto who caught his eye. The blonde boy began to move in the mans hands demanding to be let down.

"Put me down" he yelled.

When he was put on the floor he ran over to Gaara and seemed to look him over.

"Gaara, where are we" he asked "and who are they?"

Gaara looked around and said

"I'm not sure where we are and this is"

He was cut off as Shukaku interrupted

"My name is Shukaku, Lord of the sand demons, and this Baka over here" he jerked a thumb at Kyuubi "is Kyuubi, the demon of all foxes."

"So" he said bending down to the kid's level "we have decided that we are going to take care of you."

Gaara and Naruto blinked then looked at one another. Naruto put on an irritated look and Gaara took and I cold look.

"You lie" said the annoyed Naruto.

Naruto began to remember the person who had gotten him and his dieing mother from those evil men, the ones who had killed his father. Tears gathered in his eyes as he mumbled.

"Iruka-sensi"

"What" said Kyuubi, "what was that Naruto?"

Gaara knew his friend was losing it as tears poured out his eyes, so Gaara grabbed the crying boys hand and made a hand sign.

The surprised both demons, shinobi were the ones who knew hand sighs, sand suddenly swirled around Gaara and Naruto then they vanished, they appeared half way down the steps leading to the village.

Kyuubi and Shukaku ran looking around the great fox temple before running outside to the steps. Shukaku spotted them first. They were on the last steps leading to stair cases.

"Curse this human body" said Shukaku, following the children and behind Kyuubi.

"Do you want to scare the villagers by turning full demon; you will destroy the village with our size."

By the time the two demons reached the village, the two boys were gone in the crowd.

"Shit, we've lost two five year olds in a village that seems to hate them, not to mention Uchiha" complained Shukaku.

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes has he looked around.

"Take to the roofs, no need to alarm the humans we are on a search."

Shukaku nodded and both demons jumped off in their search.

Gaara ran along pulling Naruto, he was racking his brain for the little ninja training he knew from his uncle. Thinking about that man made his car on his forehead hurt so he focused on running.

They were running past many people, dragging threw crowds, angry calls following them. Gaara was running past a red building with white bars curved inwards on the roof when he and Naruto crashed into someone.

Shukaku and Kyuubi were running along roofs to the Hokage tower to get a better vantage point of the village. Once they reached the top, Kyuubi looked down and smiled.

"What ya smirking at fox boy?" asked Shukaku.

He pointed below while saying

"We're in luck, he found them"

* * *

**A WARNING to you all before you reivew this will follow closly to the manga as far as sequence of events and characters BUT I WILL be changing the the storie line up a bit, adding some filler characters from the anime [only one accually] and some OC'S and more will be explained in later chapters, just giving you a heades up. **


	3. Relations

**Been a long time, hope you enjoy this chapter though.

* * *

**

Chapter three: relations

A running Gaara, still pulling Naruto along, glanced back to see if the two demons were still following them. Naruto was stumbling over himself to match Gaara's pace. Even for five year olds. The boys were use running away from others. Gaara turned back at the last minute only to see red and white as he crashed into someone.

Naruto fell on to his butt and Gaara fell on him. Both stared wide eyed at the man they had just crashed into, the old man they had just crashed into.

The man wore a white robe with a red one under it. On his head was a hat that was red and white, it had the kanji symbol for fire.

The old man blinked along with the two boys and then smiled. Gaara noticed that two people were also standing around them. Both had black and white outfits and white masks, both looking like cats.

"Where's the fire boys?" the man smiled

Gaara's head swiveled back to the man.

Before Gaara could answer there was a thump from behind them, all three looked over to see Kyuubi and Shukaku land on the ground.

Kyuubi bowed his head and said

"Hello there Hokage"

The man bowed his head as well then said

"I take it these two our running from you" he chuckled

Shukaku grumbled while Kyuubi just laughed and nodded.

"They have the same powers as us and we told them we were going to take care of them and they flipped and ran out the door"

"Where did you find them" the Hokage said, staring at Naruto.

"I found them" said Shukaku "out beyond the city with a bunch of slave traders."

The old man nodded and Shukaku continued.

"The traders said a man dropped them off at a village and they picked 'them up, Gaara the red head is from Suna, and Naruto there is from here"

The old man looked startled and said

"Naruto, you say" the two demons nodded.

Sarutobi sighed and muttered under his breath before looking at the two five year olds and smiled

"So why were you in such a rush, if these two were willing to take care of you" he asked them.

"Because" Naruto said crossing his arm "every person who has ever watched me has died"

"People hate me" Gaara simply said as a sad light appeared in his eyes.

"Who was the last person to watch you before the traders Naruto" he asked a little curious of something.

"My mother and Iruka" he said frowning

"My uncle" Gaara said, anger in his voice.

Sarutobi smiled and bent down to the boy's level.

"There is not much I can do about your uncle Gaara, but Naruto how would you like to see Iruka in person."

Naruto looked slightly shaken and the image of a grave appeared in his mind before he realized he said in person so…

"Iruka-sensei is alive?" Naruto said

The older man nodded and motioned for the man with a hawk mask.

"Go get Iruka" the masked man nodded and was gone in a flash.

Naruto glanced at Gaara and smiled his grin huge. The hokage gasped at the resemblance.

"Alright Kyuubi, Shukaku; let's go" the hokage said heading inside the large red building he held his two hands out to the boys.

The boys stared at the hand till Naruto grabbed it and Gaara took the man's sleeve in his fist. Kyuubi and Shukaku followed the boys and Sarutobi into the hokage building.

Inside the office the hokage sat at his desk while Gaara and Naruto stared out the very large windows in the office. Kyuubi and his demon friend stood in front of the desk.

"I have a feeling you have a theory on these boys" the third Hokage asked sitting down.

"Yes" Kyuubi said "I believe they are Jinchuuriki"

The Hokage nodded and looked at the two boys.

"It's remarkable how much he looks like him" he said.

The two demons glanced at one another.

"Who looks like who" Shukaku asked

"Naruto, and Minato" he said looking back at the demons.

Kyuubi's eyes widened and he turned to look at the blonde boy. He was looking out the window with evident curiosity. His wide blue eyes taking in everything he could.

"Dear Kami" he said

"What?" Shukaku asked.

"He's the son of Minato" the fox lord whispered

"The Fourth Hokage, what of him." Shukaku asked looking at Naruto.

The third Hokage smiled as the fox lord fell silent.

"Shukaku, Minato, married Kushina, Kyuubi's daughter"

The raccoon dog's mouth dropped open and looked at his fire counterpart. That meant that Naruto was….

"Well congrats. Gramps." He smirked.

Kyuubi's eyes flashed at him but looked back at his newly reveled grandson. The moment was destroyed when the door open. In walked a man with hair pulled back, a scar going across his nose. He wore a green Jonin vest.

His dark eyes widened at the sight of the boy.

"Naruto" he called.

The blonde boy looked up and his face showed shock. His eyes welled up in tears and he ran at the man.

"Iruka-sensei!!!!!" he screamed out.

The two hugged. Gaara walked over to the demons in confusion. Kyuubi gave a smirk. So this was the man that had tried to save his daughter.

Iruka let go of Naruto. He stared at the boys eyes.

"Oh, Naruto I am so happy to see you are alright."

"You're alive, alive" was all the five years old could say through sobs.

Kyuubi coughed into his hand and the two looked up from their reunion. Iruka stood and bowed his head to the demons.

"So you're the man that was with my daughter when she died, why did you failed to tell me she had a child."

Iruka blinked.

"Kushina was your daughter?"

Kyuubi nodded and the academy teacher mouth fell open. Naruto looked back and forth between the two. He folded his arms and said

"What?"

"Naruto" Iruka said "this is your mother's father, he's your grandfather."

Naruto stared for a moment at Iruka before turning to look at Kyuubi. Kyuubi looked down at the boy who looked up at him with unreadable expression. His face then split into a huge grin and he shouted

"Grandpa!!!!!" then ran at the demon and slammed into his leg and hugged it.

Kyuubi stared down at the blonde boy hugging his leg, suddenly actually feeling the years of his long life. He then gave a small smiled and reached down and picked up the boy.

"Would you allow me to take care of you then Naruto?"

The boy looked at him strangely before nodding vigorously. Shukaku turned to Gaara and said

"What about it Kid?" the red haired boy nodded understanding question.

The third Hokage smiled at the reunion and began to think about the red haired boy and Shukaku. Was it possible they too were related?

"I suppose you will take Gaara back with you to wind." He said addressing the sand demon.

"Yeah, just to get something's in order then I just might take him back here, haven't decided."

The Hokage resisted the urge to sigh, Shukaku never really thought things all the way through. He preferred to wind things and play them as they went. He nodded to the demons.

Kyuubi bowed his head and said

"I think we should go and get rooms for Gaara and Naruto. You are leaving for Suna tomorrow right?" he turned to his sand counterpart.

The one tailed demon nodded leading Gaara out the door who was looking at him in confusions. Naruto smiled at Iruka who waved at the boy

"Bye, Bye Iruka Sensei" he shouted like normal.

The two demons made their way back to the Fox temple Iruka turned back to the Hokage with a serious face. This caught the old man's attention

"What is it?" he asked

"The night Naruto was born people came to the house. Minato wasn't home and he had asked me to watch over Kushina. People broke in the house demanding Naruto. They were Dark elves." The Hokage's eyes narrowed at this "I was able to get Kushina and Naruto out of the house but Kushina was injured by one of the elves arrows. She demanded I get her out of the village. Half way she fell down and the bleeding wouldn't stop. Suddenly Minato showed up out of nowhere. Kushina whispered something to him and handed Naruto to him. He had something else with him, a small person but I couldn't make out to much of it. Now that I think about it, it had red hair so it could have been Gaara. Her breathing slowed down and I think she was almost dead, I think it was the wound mixed with Child labor."

The third Hokage sighed in his hand. Iruka paused in his tale but continued

"Minato told me he was taking Naruto and the other to a place they would be safe from the others, he told me the dark elves were coming and that I should take Kushina back to the village and seek refuge with Gwyn, that she would protect us. Kushina died at Gwyn's home and I don't know what happened to Minato."

The Hokage turned in his chair and looked out at the village while saying

"I believe the dark elves got to him, but only after he dropped Gaara and Naruto off. Iruka gather all the Jonin and creatures you know will protect them have them meet in my office immediately"

Iruka nodded and vanished and The Hokage sighed. Either The Uchiha clan wanted the two boys that badly or his old student had gotten some new minions.

* * *

**the plot thickens ooooooh, the character who were brifly mentioned that no one had any clue who they were will be brought in later, review, it gives me insperation. **


	4. turning points

**Ok I felt kind of bad I didn't update for a while so I made the chapter a little longer then the others, And I know I said this story would follow the manga, I met the large events but with my own twist, them being magical creatures and all, so here is chapter four, **

**to tell you all the truth I accualy done with this chapter months ago but didn't relize it, meaning if forgot the story till my friend mentioned it today opps. **

**Don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Chapter four: **

Kyuubi held Naruto the next morning as Shukaku carried Gaara. They stood at the gates as the sand demon left.

"Be back soon, these two need each other" growled Kyuubi to Shukaku who just waved him off.

"Yeah, Yeah" Kyuubi sighed as Naruto waved wildly at his friend who just gave a simple wave back.

As Shukaku vanished Kyuubi noticed the sad look in his eyes.

"Hey cheer up Kit, it will be fine," the boy still looked sad "tell you what, I know this little place in the village your mother loved to go to, it sells ramen. Let's go get some."

Naruto nodded as the two headed to the ramen stand; Kyuubi not realizing what he had just done.

Ichiraku ramen was run by an old man and his daughter. He smiled a little nervously as Kyuubi entered but he shrugged it off, he was used to serving to demons and elves. It was who was with Kyuubi that caught him off guard; a little boy with bright blue eyes and even bright hair. He wore a simple shirt and pants, the shirt slightly too big for him. He had whisker marks on his face much like the Kyuubi.

"Hello Lord Kyuubi, what can I get for you and your friend?" he asked the demon lord.

Kyuubi looked at the menu, knowing Naruto didn't know all the different flavors.

"My Grandson and I will have a pork ramen" he finally said as Naruto stared around in amazement.

The old man did a double take,

"Grandson" he blinked rabidly trying to wrap his mind around it.

"Yes, Grandson" Kyuubi's eyes narrowed to see how the human would react. So far the people in the village didn't seem to like him; he saw that as he walked the stares the boy received and the glares from demons, and a few elves.

"Alright then" the Old man said nervously and returned to making the ramen. The ramen was served quickly and when Naruto took a bite, his eyes widened. The shop owners and Kyuubi watched him in interest till he grinned and shouted

"This is the best thing I ever had!" he shouted and began to eat faster.

The three stared at him in shock before the old man smiled, the kid was alright.

"Lord Kyuubi" a soft voice spoke and the fox demon turned.

Standing at the entrance was a female Dark elf, he two sons standing beside her. She had long black hair, and dark eyes, her skin pale. Her oldest son had cold black eyes and black hair in a ponytail. Her five year old son had black hair much like a chickens butt and bright black eyes.

"Hello Lady Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke" he said smiling.

The three entered and ordered. Mikoto turned to him and said

"Who is the little one?" she asked. Both noticed Sasuke also looking at the bright blonde boy wolfing down the ramen.

"He is Naruto, my grandson."

Mikoto looked startled before smiling.

"That's nice, Hello Naruto" she waved at the boy as he looked at her. He waved back and said

"I love ramen, it's the best, hi lady"

Mikoto laughed at the boy and said

"My name is Mikoto, these are my sons, Itachi and Sasuke" she pointed to the two.

Naruto who had stopped eating looked at the two boys. The oldest, nine year old Itachi had on a strange head band and just nodded to the boy. Sasuke, who seemed to be at his age, gave an almost shy wave.

"Hi I am Naruto"

"Hn" Itachi said finishing his ramen

"Hi" said Sasuke looking at the strange boy.

Naruto zoned in on the headband and said

"Itachi-san what is that on your forehead"

Itachi lifted his hand to his head subconsciously before saying

"I am a ninja, it's my headband"

Naruto turned to Kyuubi

"Grandpa Kyuubi what is a ninja."

"A person training in the art of fight and protecting" was the demons response.

Naruto nodded and said

"Could I be a ninja?"

The fox lord seemed to think about before nodded and said

"I don't see why not, Sasuke is going to be enrolled in the academy soon as well right" he turned to the dark elf.

Mikoto nodded with a smile

"Yes next year" she replied.

Kyuubi stood and paid for his and Naruto's [four] bowls of ramen. Naruto stood as well recognizing the signal.

"It was nice speaking with you again; please give my regards to your husband." He said bowing her head

Mikoto nodded her head as well and said

"I will, it was nice to meet you Naruto, maybe we will see more of each other" she smiled

"Yeah" Naruto smiled back and waved at the two boys, Sasuke the only one waving back.

Kyuubi grabbed the boys hand and lead him away, back to the temple on the Hokage Mountain. As the walked under it, Kyuubi stopped and pointed to one of the faces.

"Do you know who that is Naruto"

He looked at the fourth head his grandfather was pointing to. He looked back at Kyuubi and shook his head in a negative.

"No"

"That Naruto is your Father, the fourth Hokage."

Naruto looked up in Awe at the statue and asked

"What's A Hokage?"

"The best and strongest ninja in the village, they are in charge of keeping everyone in the village safe"

Naruto still didn't take his eyes of the mountain

"And was my dad a good Hokage"

"One of the best" Kyuubi said wondering where the boy was going with this.

Naruto's grin was ear to ear as he looked at the fox demon and said

"Grandpa Kyuubi, I am going to be Hokage" he gave a thumb up to the shocked Kyuubi.

Shukaku wrapped the head dress tighter around Gaara as the wind whipped around, the Suna gates were up head and he wasn't sure what their reaction would be. He passed the guards who stared at him. Most of the inhabitants in Suna were Jackals, a few coyotes, some humans and other random Demons. He passed the Kazekage building; he scowled seeing the Kazekage himself staring down at him from the building. He was so distracted by the man he didn't see the other person who saw the boy in his arms, because the cloth covering him had slipped.

Shukaku carried a sleeping Gaara up the steps to his temple. He found it ironic that every time he has entered a village with Gaara, the boy was always asleep. Unlike his fire counterpart he kept servants in his home, they made the house seem less lonely sense the death of his daughter and son. He placed a sleeping Gaara on small chair where the boy curled into a tighter ball and stayed asleep.

He went and found one of the jackal servants in his home to find out exactly what happened to Gaara.

Gaara awoke a little later to see a tan dog with pointed ears balancing a tray on its head. There was a glass of water and a plate of fruit. He blinked as the animal slid the tray in his lap and walked away.

He bit into the fruit as he looked around. It was nothing like the temple in Konoha. The floor was mats much like the temple but the walls were a desert like brown with wide colored tails painted on the walls in blues, reds and gold.

"So your awake, don't see the point its night." He heard the voice of Shukaku and turned to him.

The man was in a louse sleeping kimono, he had one hand tucked in the sleeve and hanging over the opening showing his chest.

"Sleep well" he asked the five year old who nodded mouth full of fruit. "Come with me, I have a room picked out for you why we stay here"

The boy nodded and followed the demon to the room. The room had a soft looking futon laid on the floor and it was obvious just an extra room. Gaara made his way to the bedding and collapsed on it. The soft cotton lulled him back into a state of sleep quite quickly.

Shukaku looked surprised, he guessed Gaara was more tired then he thought. He gave a laugh and headed to his own room. He didn't have much luck in finding out about Gaara as he didn't know much about the boy, maybe tomorrow he could coax something things out of him.

It was around midnight when Shukaku left his room dressed, his sword drawn, he realized he had made a mistake walking through the village with Gaara like that. He could hear the angry villagers and ninja outside his house; calling out for the boy in his care.

He looked at the Jackal guards and growled out an order.

"Guard the perimeter and the boys room, no one but me gets in." he then stepped outside the house.

He glared at the people, the humans shaking a bit.

"What are you doing here?" he growled looking rather threatening.

One brave ninja walked forward, he was a coyote demon.

"You have the half child with you, the Kazekage ordered its banishment, and you bring it back into the village."

"Half demon, uhhh so who are its parents" the sand demon asked

"Lady Karura gave birth to him and died in child labor"

Shukaku's eyes glowed red, if Karura had this boy that meant he was the son of the Kazekage, which meant Gaara was his grandson. Shukaku growled, his demonic Chakra rising making the people back away.

"Come anywhere near my grandson and I will kill you all. It seems you were misinformed, if lady Karura, my daughter had this child, then your Kazekage is the father,"

The villagers whispered in one another and Shukaku used this moment of calm distraction

"Get away from my Temple now" he stated while signaling to the guards.

The Jackals growled at the people backing them away from the temple while Shukaku stared smugly when a Kunai flashed passed his head. Some ninja who had been lying in wait jumped forward and through shuriken and Kunai at the temple, through the windows, and at him. Shukaku growled and with a wave of his hand, sand flung at the people knocking them over, but more took their place. Shukaku cursed and went back inside and to Gaara's room.

The little boy was sitting up wide eyed, a few kunai had gotten into his room and he was staring at the door. The moment he saw Shukaku he ran to him. Shukaku picked up the boy and held him close.

"Its ok Gaara, I will protect you" now that he focused on it he could smell the little bit of demon in the boy's blood.

Shukaku held Gaara's head to his shoulder and with a signal to the servants and guards vanished in a swirl of sand. The sand lord reappeared outside the village gates and began to run, at demonic speed.

"Keep your eyes closed and Head down Gaara" he told the boy who nodded, to scare to speak.

Shukaku sighed in relief as the gates of Konoha came view. He frowned and jumped over the now closed gates and made his way to the home of the Kyuubi. He knocked on the door and waited. After a few moments Kyuubi opened it and looked shocked. He let the demon in

"What happened?" he asked leading the man to a room, Naruto was sleeping on the futon in the room.

Kyuubi laid down a futon and Shukaku put Gaara down. The boy shook and he said

"Sleep Gaara your safe." The boy looked at Naruto and walked over to the boy and snuggled up next to him and closed his eyes to sleep.

Once the two demons were out of the room Shukaku finally answered Kyuubi's question.

"The village turned on him, they demanded his death, the death of my grandson." Sand whirled at his feet.

Kyuubi may have been shocked at the fact Gaara was Shukaku's grandson but he didn't show it, instead he put a comforting hand on the blonde and said

"You and Gaara are welcomed here."

Shukaku nodded and vanished into the night, he needed to kills something.

* * *

thank you for being so paitent with me, I know I have bad updating records but to those who stuck with me, i love you all and those just reading this, love you to, please review, they make me feel the story is loved, and read. so review.


	5. Greetings

**Been a really long time asn't it...so so sosososososososososos very sorry for not updating this but...here it is now, chapter five, hope you all like it...and don't worry those of you reading Pharaoh's hound that chapter is a work in progress...**

**Chapter five:**

Naruto woke daze and felt clothing lying next to him; he frowned and turned to see Gaara's red hair.

"Gaara?" he asked and the red haired boy jumped awake

He looked at Naruto and the boy could see had been crying

"What happened?" he asked again

"The villagers" Gaara said "they attack Shukaku's house and he escaped with me"

Naruto nodded and narrowed his eyes, he grabbed Gaara's hand and ran out of his room to go and find his grandfather

"Grandpa Kyuubi" he called walking into the kitchen to see the too demons sitting at the table. Gaara saw Shukaku and waved at the demon shyly

"You ok Kid" Shukaku asked and Gaara nodded "Good, now I discovered something that ya need to know ok"

Gaara nodded and sat down next to the raccoon dog demon.

"Your mother was my daughter" she stated "that would make you my Grandson and half demon, like Naruto is, that means we are family and I am going to make sure no one hurts ya. Got it kid" Shukaku said bluntly

Gaara's eyes widened and nodded before saying

"You're my Grandfather" Shukaku nodded and Gaara gave a soft little smile.

"Does that mean they are staying here" Naruto asked looking to Kyuubi

Kyuubi also nodded and Naruto shouted in joy then he turned to Gaara and said

"It's like we're a big family now" he shouted in joy "and we can join the academy now and become ninja and be the greatest ever."

Gaara blinked at his energetic friend.

Weeks passed after Shukaku and Gaara moved into Kyuubi's manor. The Hokage was informed and the two demons began training their grandchildren in the ways of the shinobi.

"Alright Gaara" Shukaku said after leading the boy to the back yard. "I've already taught you a few sand skills and that's good and all but there is something else both me and Kyuubi know"

Gaara nodded and watched as Shukaku pulled out two wooden sticks in the shape of swords

"These are Shinai, a bamboo practice sword" Gaara took the offered weapon "I'm going to start teaching you Kenjutsu"

Gaara nodded his face still somewhat blank. Shukaku just rolled his eyes, which were an expression he was used to seeing in the boy's face.

While the two practiced in the back, Kyuubi had taken Naruto to the section of his property where there was a forest. In the safety of the trees he sat Naruto down on a stone next to a small river of water with a waterfall.

"As you know Naruto I am a Kitsune Youkai and Foxes are the masters' tricksters" Naruto nodded with a wide grin on his face "I'm going to be teaching you Kitsune magic"

Naruto looked confused and said

"So you're teaching me Genjutus?" he asked tilting his head

"No, Fox Magic is much like Genjutus, in the way of illusions but ours are much stronger and a lot harder to break"

Naruto nodded, understanding a little, all that really registered in that sentence was 'stronger than Genjutus'

"Alright" Naruto pumped his fist in the air "get with the training old man"

Kyuubi's eye twitched a bit and sighed at his grandson, this was going to be a long next few years.

Naruto was antsy as he, his brother figure, Shukaku and Kyuubi walked down to the village. The reason for his impatiens was because today he started the academy. He grinned at Gaara and began to speak.

"Aren't you excited Gaara, I sure am, today we start our ninja training." He grinned as the academy building came into view.

Many people had noticed them by now and a few whispered. Kyuubi and Shukaku shared a glance as their acute hearing picked up the whispers.

"I can't believe he was allowed to come back" they heard "he's a filthy half demon, human and demons don't mix…it's an abomination…and what about the red head, shouldn't he be in sand"

Shukaku glared and the humans went scampering off. Kyuubi sighed and was glad that Naruto and Gaara had not heard the whispers.

Naruto grinned as he saw Iruka at the door. Truthfully he barely remembered the man, he vaguely remembered the man protecting him and someone with red hair, his mother maybe, from arrows. It got really fogy after a while but he remembered the protection that was provided.

"Iruka-sensei" he shouted catching the man's attention.

Iruka looked up just as blonde barreled into him.

"Why Hello Naruto, I trust you're doing ok?" Naruto grinned up at him "and I trust you are faring well to Gaara"

The stoic boy smiled a bit, barely there but nodded.

"Good, go on you two, class will start soon" the two nodded but stopped when Kyuubi stopped them

"Remember you powers are somewhat different than the others, don't go showing off lightly"

"Whatever old man" Naruto said waving and walking into the building followed by Gaara.

A miffed looked Kyuubi and Shukaku walked off and Iruka nodded to them with a smile.

"Don't worry about them, I'm sure they'll be fine, I hear they are making modifications to the ninja teams this year, four will be placed instead of three"

The two demons nodded at the interesting development. But it also meant a likelier chance of Gaara and Naruto getting on the same team. The two thanked the academy teacher and walked away.

Inside the room of the academy several children had already gathered when Naruto and Gaara entered the room.

Talking with several other girls was a pink haired nymph and a blonde haired garden fairy.

An elf sat timidly listening to a dog demon and his partner shouts a joke. A lazy deer demon sat with a human who was munching away. Talking with some other boys was a dark elf, his black eyes taking in everything.

Naruto grinned broadly as he entered

"This is going to be great Gaara" he shouted, catching several people in the room's attention.

The elf with white eye blushed as soon as she saw him and ducked her head. She didn't know why her heart was suddenly racing like this. The nymph and fairy looked up curious. The fairy sneered by the nymph tilted her head. The dark elf turned at the voice, recognizing it.

"Naruto-san, Gaara-san" Sasuke said moving to meet them.

"Hey Teme" Naruto said with a challenging smile "I hope you've been practicing, I'm going to kick your ass"

Sasuke smirked at his rival/friend. The two had met at the ramen stand when they five then again later when Itachi had taken him to the park.

"Yeah dobe, I've been practicing with my brother, he's going to be in ANBU soon"

The two smirked at each other and Gaara rolled his eyes at the two and moved to find a seat just as Iruka walked in starting the class.

Naruto glanced around the porch and grinned, not a single demon in sight. He motioned to Gaara who sighed at his antics. The two left the property and began to climb down the steps leading to the village below.

"Where are we going Naruto" Gaara asked, his arms crossed, a short sword at his side.

Ever since Shukaku had started training him two years ago, he demanded the boy wear a sword on him all times.

Gaara shook his head as Naruto grinned and said

"We're going to look around the village; I'm going to be Hokage one day so I need to know my village."

Gaara sighed through his nose but followed his brother figure down anyway. One of them had to be level headed in this.

The two walked down the street. Naruto in some weird strut his hands behind his head and Gaara walked calmly, arms crossed.

The two had changed since they were five and adopted by their grandparents. Naruto wore a pair of goggles on his head in anticipation to the head band he would receive one day. He wore bright orange and blue track suit and ninja sandals.

Gaara wore a brown almost red trench coat and brown pants, and the sword at his side through a belt loop in the coat. A white sash went around his left shoulder. His dark circles outlined light eyes looking at everything calculatedly.

Naruto's blue eyes were off in space, day dreaming of the day he would be Hokage. He was so busy day dreaming that he didn't see the woman in his path until he had already crashed into her.

The woman he knocked over had long blonde hair around her waist and bright blue eyes. Around her forehead was a sliver crown with a circle green pendent with silver wings extending from its sides. She was pale and was an elf. Her pointed ears poking up out the sections of hair the hung over her shoulders. She wore a silver dress that went over the rounding stomach she possessed. Her groceries lay on the floor around them.

"Good job Naruto" Gaara stated holding hands out to the pregnant woman "are you ok Ma'am"

The elf smiled at the little red haired boy and stood, brushing dust of her clothing. She placed a hand on her stomach and light glow surrounded her hand and the two watched fascinated

"It's alright, no harm no foul" she looked at the scattered bags "but I'm going to have to pick all these up" she sighed

Naruto stood and picked up the nearest box of food and placed it in the bag.

"Here you go," he smiled

She smiled at them as they helped her pick up her food. Once all the bags were in her hands and theirs Gaara offered to walk her home.

"Oh you doing have to its not far"

"It's only fare" Gaara said as Naruto nodded "Naruto did knock you over"

The elf smiled at them and said

"Alright, I'm Gwyn Hatake"

"I'm Gaara no Sabaku

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto shouted

Gwyn blinked and stared at the blonde boy

"Uzumaki, as in Kyuubi Uzumaki" she said and the boy nodded

"He's my grandfather" he smiled "old man Kyuubi"

Gwyn stared in awe at the strutting boy as he passed her she then glanced at Gaara who nodded to her.

"And you Gaara, relation to Shukaku of the dessert?" at his nodded she smiled "then I am honored to have such company home" she smiled at them.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to be Hokage one day" Naruto said grinning at her.

Gwyn smiled at him and thought about his appearance as he walked. He may have carried his mother's last name but…he defiantly looked like his father. She frowned and smiled when Gaara looked back at her.

"Here we are" she motioned to the house, reaching to open the door.

Just as she was about to open it someone called out

"Mother?" she blinked and looked up.

Gwyn turned away from her door and looked at her daughter. Her daughter had short silver hair with long stands handing over her shoulders in braids that twisted together and ended in a gold band. A bronze crown was on her head. Two black and white dog ears poked from the top her head, twitching slightly. Her blue eyes looked curious. She too was pale and wore a sliver shirt that showed her abdomen. She wore pants tucked into ninja boots. Around her left arm were two gold bands. Around her neck was the ninja headband.

Next to her was her more stoic partner. He had long black hair pulled back and around his forehead was the same ninja head band. He wore a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on it. He didn't smile at them but nodded his head in a greeting

"Hello Arwen" Gwyn said "getting back from you mission?"

"Yeah Itachi-kun is going to be in ANBU soon and I want to help him" she smiled at Itachi

"That's good to hear" Gwyn said "but you be careful Itachi-san, enjoy being a kid for a little longer"

"Yeah" Itachi said looking away and noticing the others "oh, it's you two?"

"Hey Itachi-san" Naruto shouted as the two walked up. Arwen took the bags from him.

"Thanks for helping my mom, but I got it now"

Naruto grinned and looked at Gaara

"No problem, as future Hokage I've got to help all my villagers"

Arwen raised an eyebrow as the two half demons walked away. She turned to her mother

"What do you think mom?"

Gwyn smiled and said

"He's defiantly got my vote" the three then went inside.

* * *

as some of you may recall Gwyn was the woman who they brought Kushina to when she died and now all the of the family crap is out of the way...preview here...UCHIHA MASACURE...stay tuned.


End file.
